zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy of the Goddesses: Destiny
No war can last forever. Now, in the long and punishing battle between Majora's and the juggernaut that is the Hylians and their allies, the endgame is finally here. With so much lost–and nothing less than the course of the future still at stake–there can be no turning back. No matter the consequences. The Hylian cause is losing ground under the twin blows of Darbus’ assassination and the death of Ralis. At the same time, having gained the support of the Twili and its ruthlessly efficient forces, Majora's Empire, with the extraordinary power and dark brilliance of newly ascendant body of Majora at its helm, may be unstoppable. Tormented and torn between the call of duty and the thirst for vengeance, Link has searched and beheld an unspeakable vision of the world enslaved under tyranny more monstrous than even Ganondorf’s. Now it seems that the last, best hope lies in mobilizing the scattered Hylian Knights for one decisive search-and-destroy mission. The objective: eliminate Majora. It’s a plan that will be as difficult and dangerous to execute as it is daring. For Majora is a scion of both strength and cunning whose command of power surpasses even that of his Terminian Version. There is only one who is bound by destiny to stand against him in what will surely be a duel to the death, only one with an outside chance of bringing down Majora who consumed and killed skull kid. Failure is not an option. The furious final moments between power and peace are here, and whoever confronts Majora will decide the outcome–and the fate of the world and it's inhabitants. Chapter 5 "Take cover!" Link shouted. Another boulder was inbound, but of course many bouldes had been thrown at the base of the Hylians over the last few weeks. Link was still in shock on how the Twili had chosen to side with Majora even on the insistence of Midna who ha escaped captivity. Left flank is losing ground, Left flank is losing ground!" Link heard someone say. Link charged for the area. Link jumped on Epona and charged throught the army of monsters. Slashing left and right with the newly retrieved Master Sword. After he saw the troops press forward Link left for the right flank which wa also doing poorly. "Keep up the pressure on the left!" a commander shouted. "Sir what about the right?". A trooper asked. "Link has the left." Link charged quickly through the monsters slaying on after another. He got separated from Epona who fared well by herself. Link kept slashing at each monster until it was a pile of bodies. Link looked around for Epona but there was no sign of footprints or a body. Link felt hurt, he had lost another friend. The battle was over and Link returned to the Base, A meeting was taking place, Link sat down at the table which had a basic map on it. "General Link we are planning the attack on the Castle is your team ready?" another high ranking official asked. "My team is ready I need a small unit to inflitrate though." Link said. "I'll go." said Zelda. "I will to." Midna spoke up. "I would be honored, General Link if I could come." Twilla said. "Yes you may." Link responded in the equally serious voice of Twilla's. "Well then my group is ready." Link said. Less than an hour later they were at the moat of the Castle. Link used his clawshot to scale the castle. But some monsters saw him and fired arrows at him. Link fired back with his crossbow. He got up to the window and jumped into the thrown room. Majora sat on the throne tossing a ball of energy up and down to himself not caring about the cries of death just outside the castle. Midna and Zelda appeared through the front door. "You are under arrest Majora." Link said. Majora just laughed. "It is you that is under arrest Link." Majora said. " And your little girlfriends over their." Link looked at Majora. Was he crazy almost the entire castle had been taken over he was surrounded by twenty troops and he thought he had won?! Was he mad? But outside the castle a large army marched towards the captured castle, a army of monsters. Suddenely it made sense to Link, Majora had drawn in the troops and let a larger army outside attack them. Link ran up to Majora and nearly cut off his head when Link was sent back flying to the wall. Link yelled at the soilders. "To the doors quickly!" All the troops ran to the doors in loud war cries. Majora laughed again. "Wanna play Link?" Majora said. Link knew Majora had gone mad at this point. I'll give you a head start. Majora threw a mask at Link and Link knew instantly what he had thrown. The Fierce Deity Mask. Link put it on and Link was no longer Link but the Fierce Deity. Link attacked and with a the great power of the Master Sword and the Mask, Majora was destroyed. But when Link looked up he was not in the Castle but in a plain. Link saw three girls appear before him. One was Red haired with brown eyes. Another was blonde haired with blue eyes and the last was green eyed with brown hair. Link knew who they were and knelt. "Link, you have fullfilled the destiny of Hyrule and you will be the last of your reincarnations but your descendants will forever live. "Thank you." Link said. And he was back at the castle the battle was over.